


At The Water's Edge

by hazelandglasz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Something between the end of the Grand Prix Finale and the Gala, because I wanted our boys to swim in the nude





	

Silver.

_ Arms sticking to your torso, only use your legs _ .

He only won silver.

_ Faster, harder, come on, Yuuri, you can do this. _

No, that’s the old Yuuri talking--he won the Silver, making himself the second best figure skater in the world.

_ Good, keep a rhythm now _ .

Yeah, that’s better.

 

Yuuri has managed to find the hotel’s pool empty--probably because everybody is getting ready for the gala--and he’s using it as much as he can.

It reminds him of home, of Hasetsu, without being exactly the same.

For one, the water is too cold, and for second, it’s too deep--but it’s perfect.

With a deep sigh, Yuuri immerses himself in the water, opening his eyes and smiling as bubbles make his vision even blurrier.

In the water, no one can see a thing--with or without his glasses, it doesn’t make a difference.

_ Now all we need to perform is the gala ... _

He lets out all the air in his lungs when someone--with suspiciously recognizable silver hair--makes a cannonball into the pool, right in front of him.

“Yuuri!”

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri gasps, pushing his hair from his face--it’s getting longer in some places. Not that he minds--as he tries to glare in Viktor’s direction. “Be careful!”

“I wasn’t going to jump on you,” Viktor says softly, beaming at Yuuri as he swims closer, “though if you want me to  _ jump _ you …”

“Viktor,” Yuuri groans, his lips betraying him by stretching into a fond smile as Viktor comes within his reach, his hands already teasing Yuuri’s waist. “Viktor!” he yelps when said hands travel to the swell of his ass.

“What.”

“Don’t what me, Nikiforov,” Yuuri says sternly, even in front of Viktor’s “innocent” smile. “This is a public space.”

“Hm-hm.”

“What do you think you’re doing.”

“Being very naughty with my fiancé,” Viktor purs in Yuuri’s ear, pressing him closer to him until Yuuri can feel Viktor’s ankle under the pad of his feet.

“You have to let me check your bucket list,” Yuuri mumbles, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck.

“Hm-hm,” Viktor hums, trailing his fingers up and down Yuuri’s spine until they settle once again at the very beginning of the curve of his ass. “Funnily enough, Yuuri, you feature in a lot of them.”

Yuuri can feel his throat closing up as tears gather at the corner of his eyes. “Viktor …”

“There are a lot of things I want to do,” Viktor continues, his lips brushing the lobe of Yuuri’s ear and kissing down his jaw, “and never got to do, but will--with you.”

“Like getting your ass kicked in a pool?”

Viktor pulls away, eyes wide in shock, and Yuuri takes his advantage, pushing down on Viktor’s shoulders to dunk him.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to … do whatever Viktor had in mind, but there are things  _ he  _ wants to do, and that includes having fun.

Not a sexy kind of fun, just …

Fun.

Viktor gasps as he returns to the surface, Yuuri snickering as he paddles away. “Why, you little …” he pants, swimming after Yuuri like a disheveled shark, and Yuuri can’t help but laugh as he tries to escape his “wrath”.

An escape that involves a lot of kicking and even more water thrown towards Viktor.

And laughter that echoes on the hotel’s walls.

Until they end up in the same position they were in when Viktor jumped in the pool, Yuuri’s arms around Viktor’s neck, and Viktor’s arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“I love this side of you, Yuuri,” Viktor whispers, pink high on his cheeks and eyes sparkling in the dim light surrounding them as he presses light kisses to Yuuri’s cheeks and lips. “So playful …”

Yuuri doesn’t say a word, simply returns the kisses while twisting and pulling at the longer hair on Viktor’s nape.

The kisses become more heated, and swimming while doing so is quickly becoming an issue.

“Wait, w-wait, Viktor …,” Yuuri pants against Viktor’s mouth, pulling away to gather his wits once again, and the sight of Viktor’s face, flushed and gorgeous and  _ just for him _ , nearly finishes to unravel whatever small control he has on himself. “Wait a second, let’s--let’s get closer to the pool’s wall.”

Viktor smiles, his hand surprisingly sliding up to rest between Yuuri’s shoulder blades. “Always thinking one step ahead, hm?”

“It just makes sense,” Yuuri says, swimming away from Viktor and shaking his head to push the strand from his eyes. He gets to the poolside before Viktor, and in a move that he wishes he could add to his routine, twists in the water and puts his arms on the edge of the pool. “Come here.”

His voice dropped without his knowing consent, but it seems  _ very _ effective on Viktor, if the way he misses a beat in his swimming is any indication.

Yuuri starts giggling at the startled look on Viktor’s face as he spurts some of the water back into the pool, and he still does when Viktor’s hands come to frame his face and a kiss lands on his lips.

There is a list of things Viktor introduced to Yuuri’s life, but his favorite, by far, is laughing kisses.

Viktor slides one of his hands down to Yuuri’s chest, lightly teasing his nipple, and the other to his waist and lower. Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s waist, pulling him closer even as he spreads his legs to accommodate Viktor’s frame, but as he plans to play with the elastic band of Viktor’s swimsuit, he is quite surprised by what he finds.

So surprised, in fact, that he stops kissing Viktor back.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asks, voice bordering on a whine.

“Viktor,” Yuuri replies slowly, stretching his fiancé’s name. “What did you do?”

Viktor looks confused for maybe half a second, and then he beams at Yuuri, his mouth taking the shape of a heart. “Simply going for the easiest solution!” he exclaims, shaking his head and wiggling back against Yuuri.

Somewhere in the distance, a lump shape that looks like it could be Viktor’s swimming trunks floats away.

“Now, you’re far too dressed, my love,” Viktor continues, instantly dunking under the water.

“Viktor!” Yuuri whisper-shouts, trying to push the mad Russian man away.

Not to avail, and sooner than he wishes, Yuuri can feel the movement of the water brushing against skin that was covered up til now.

Viktor emerges back, sliding wetly against Yuuri and pressing kisses up his torso until his lips (and teeth, the  _ animal _ ) find Yuuri’s neck and throat.

“There-there will be marks,” Yuuri tries, but even as he protests, he turns his head to give more room to Viktor’s ministrations.

“No more competition for a little while,” Viktor mumbles against his skin, lavishing every nip and bite with a swipe of his tongue, “don’t care about people knowing that you’re  _ mine _ .”

“I’m …”

“And that I’m yours,” Viktor adds, looking up to face Yuuri, his hand caressing Yuuri’s cheek.

“You’re mine,” Yuuri repeats, leaning into Viktor’s touch before claiming his lips in what he hopes is a searing kiss.

According to the moan that vibrates against his mouth, it totally is.

Always nice to know that he is the one responsible for turning Viktor into …  _ this _ .

A moaning, horny mess.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says softly, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s temple. “I want you …”

“Me too,” Yuuri replies honestly, “but we don’t have anything to …”

“I need you …”

“Let’s get back to our room then.”

“No.”

“Viktor …”

“Let me blow you …?”

“Vik--what?”

“You heard me,” Viktor says, palm sliding down Yuuri’s stomach to cup his slowly hardening cock. “I want to blow you?”

“In--in the pool?”

“No, that would make me drown,” Viktor says, lips crooked into a gently mocking smile, “but I’d love for you to sit here on the edge.”

“While you stay in the pool?”

Yuuri’s eyes are wide as he tries to keep himself afloat even though his mind is as fuzzy as his eyesight.

“While I stay in the pool.”

“That’s …”

“Hot?”

“Depraved.”

“But you like it.”

Viktor’s smile turns predatory, and Yuuri keeps his eyes on his.

He can feel the twitch of his lips before knowing that his smile answers Viktor’s perfectly.

“I do.”

They smile at each other, and Yuuri would be damned if he can tell which one of them initiates the next kiss, more heated and passionate than the previous ones.

Viktor’s cock rubs against Yuuri’s, and for an insane, short-lived moment, Yuuri pictures them both coming like this, in the pool, just by being close and kissing.

But the prospect of having Viktor’s wicked,  _ wicked _ mouth around his cock is enough for him to try to take a hold on his desire and just--pause.

“Gimme a hand,” he says, pushing on Viktor’s shoulder to hoist himself up.

Viktor’s hands catch his waist and lift him up, just enough for him to grab the rough edge and sit on the edge of the pool. “I think we’re ready for the gala tomorrow,” he says with a wink, his fingers rubbing random patterns on Yuuri’s thighs.

“I think we are,” Yuuri replies, cupping the back of Viktor’s head.

Gods, he looks so beautiful like this, in the pale glow of the moon and the hotel’s lights.

“Let’s see how is your stamina,” Viktor says, grabbing Yuuri’s knees to spread his legs. He reaches for Yuuri’s swollen cock, and the feeling of the cold water on his fingers on his heated skin makes Yuuri shudders, hips canted towards Viktor.

Who doesn’t miss the opportunity literally presented to him, swallowing Yuuri’s cock as far as he can take him in one go.

Yuuri can’t breathe for a beat or two, and he reaches for Viktor’s head with both hands, resting his elbows on Viktor’s shoulders.

A lesser man would feel dominated by being in Viktor’s position.

A lesser man wouldn’t understand that fellatio grants the giver a power over the receiver.

And Viktor Nikiforov is no lesser man.

The way he slowly yet vigorously sucks Yuuri brings his skating style to mind, all for the sake of performing and to give pleasure while being in perfect control.

There is no sloppiness in his moves, in the way he bobs his head and alternates the suction with kisses and licks up and down the length.

Perfect technique.

Now for the artistic marks …

Well, it is a sight to behold, even Yuuri’s blown out mind (no pun intended) can see that.

“Viktor …,” Yuuri moans, head thrown back so he can focus on the feeling of Viktor’s mouth without having to additionally deal with the sight of it.

There is apparently a thing as too much of Viktor.

Viktor hums happily, and the vibration travelling against his skin is what tips Yuuri over the fragile edge of control he had on his body and himself.

Right on the tail of his orgasm, Yuuri slides back into the pool, wrapping his arms and legs around Viktor and pulls him into a kiss.

There was a time when Yuuri was slightly put off by the taste of his own cum on Viktor’s tongue, but those days are over.

Especially when Viktor looks so damn proud about himself.

Twice especially when Yuuri can feel Viktor’s hard cock against his leg.

It’s almost enough to send blood back to his cock, but the water of the pool is cool enough to keep that in check.

“Viktor?”

“Yes, my Yuuri.”

“Let’s go back to our room.”

“Yes.”

“Viktor?”

“Yes?”

“Where are our swim trunks?”

“... Oops, give me a second.”

Before letting Viktor swims around to get the trunks he discarded so easily, Yuuri brings his right hand to his lips to kiss his ring. “I’ll give you a lifetime.”


End file.
